Of course I know how to lock picks
Summary 1 week has passed since the Sapphire Festival ended and while the town quieted down, the party's lives became a bit more hectic due to their popularity. As the party carried on with scouting the guard compound and training themselves in their downtime, various fans, employers, and fighters wanted their attention and time, fortunately Lippa took memos and began charging those who came to see the party. The party observed that the guards had 4 rotations throughout the day and the guards exchanged keys for a medallion when switching between guard duty. With this information the party was attempting to come up with a plan but decided to check out Lippa's memos first. Each member had their breakfast and left in the morning after getting the information from Lippa. Baldrick decided to check out why Sicarian, the guard captain, wanted to see him. As he approached the compound the guards escorted him to his office and Sicarian greeted him warmly. When asked about the purpose of the audience request Sicarian stated that Baldrick had shown great combat prowess and cunning during the trials, and he wanted to offer him a position as town guard. Baldrick asked about what kind of tasks he would be given and Sicarian talked about outside excursions to destroy monster nests that were deemed to close to the city. Baldrick declined the offer and made his way to Droka Stonespout's shop, hearing that Droka had become quite profitable due to the party's performance and Baldrick wanted to see if he could use this to his benefit. Meanwhile, Carter had disguised himself as Burt Reynolds and headed out to the shop earlier, he went to Droka and purchased a cloak, saying that he was a celebrity and wanted to be less noticeable. Droka happily obliged and Carter decided to go back to the inn, once he was back he checked out the gift of wine and asked Lippa about the origin, Lippa said that 'The Library' was a tavern that catered to mercenaries and the owner provided contracts for various monster and plant parts found outside. Carter then noticed that none of his party members were around and thought of taking a large sum of money for himself, Lippa then began to scold him about making stupid decisions and said it would be a bad idea to make his allies cross. As she softened her tone, and said that he reminded her of Briss, her son. She said that he was pretty clever but made some stupid decisions. When Carter asked about Briss, Lippa said that he was currently a student at the Sanctum Arcanum learning magic. She then mused about the high tuition fees that she sent and the fact that she is finally breathing easy since the party gained her inn some popularity. Carterm feeling a bit generous, handed Lippa 5 gold and as she went back to work, Carter decided to head to 'The Library' and see what the owner wanted. Verathis and Firali headed out together hearing about a stranger offering them 50 gold for a job, the two were directed to Grazu's pawnshop and made their way in. When they asked about the job, the owner recalled being given instructions and lied to the party about being promised 10 gold, Verathis, wanting to hurry up, forked over the 10 gold and the two were directed to the back of the shop. There they saw a hooded figure who looked around and revealed himself to be Gwarri Oakhammer the judge and mayor's friend. Gwarri spoke of the anger that the guards still had towards the two and how it would paint the guards in a bad light, he said he wanted Firali and Verathis to have a friendly fight but ultimately throw it to make the guards look good among their peers and the public. Firali and Verathis were unsure if Gwarri had ulterior motives, but thinking that he was trustworthy agreed to a bout in 2 days, right outside the compound. Gwarri said he would send for them in the morning and promised payment upon a success. When Gwarri left, Firali and Verathis discussed fixing bets and feeling pretty clever, they decided to head back to the inn for their dinner. Baldrick eventually reached Droka's shop and was greeted warmly by the owner. Baldrick then discussed how Droka could repay the parties kindness by helping make custom pieces for them. Droka said that he could give them a discount but there would still be a design fee and materials fee when he dealt with his contacts. Baldrick then asked about enchanting armour and was told that the price would be very very steep and would take a long time as Droka would not be able to do it by himself (providing the alternative of going to Sanctum Arcanum and having a student do it). Baldrick then grew a bit angry, asking what kind of shop keeper sends customers somewhere else, to which Droka stated that giving him armour that he wouldn't use would hurt his business more than admitting his limits in a small town such as Arpeon. Baldrick feeling annoyed decided to head back to the inn and get some grub, wanting to tell the party members he had a way into the compound. Once Carter reached the outside of the library he took in what he saw, the library was a tavern in a state of disrepair, various windows were boarded up, the door was hanging off of 1 hinge and the various sounds of glass breaking and upon entering he saw broken furniture in one pile, drunks being thrown out by others, and mercenaries enjoying their afternoon ales. He then approached the tavern keeper and announced himself as a member of Baldrick, Firali, and Verathis' party. The tavern keeper stated that the wine was a gift to those three and he was hoping to have them come in so he could discuss a few items of interest. Carter asked about details but the tavern keeper replied that the contracts were given to proven warriors. As Carter grew impatient, he began boasting of his ability and how he was the most dangerous member of his group. The barkeeper laughed and asked him if he wanted to prove his might, Carter began to say he'd take anyone, and a large half-orc that was listening in decided to take him up on his challenge. Carter saw that his boasting had gained him the attention of some very nasty people, and thought it better to flee. In a split second, he grabbed a bottle, throwing it into a wall, and used the distraction to slash at the half-orc's face. In the commotion he then slipped out and ran as he dodged bottles and handaxes behind him. He scampered onto a roof and pulled out his disguise kit, making himself look like a woman. He then descended and kept a brisk pace back towards the inn. Firali and Verathis were the first to reach the inn, once they settled in Firali put his hood up to not be annoyed by the patrons while Verathis was a bit more gracious. Lippa chased a bunch of people off telling them not to bother them while eating and asked the two what they wanted. Verathis, and Lippa decided to check out farmer Hob's gift and were presented with a delicious rhubarb pie that both of them devoured. As they finished up, Baldrick made his way into the inn and was suddenly swarmed by the patrons asking him for autographs, arm wrestles, and just advice/battle stories. Baldrick swigged the ale and the gifted wine, then happily obliged and once he sat down to have his food. He began entertaining the crowd, asking if anyone wanted to have a go. Various people looked like they wanted to speak up but were either too scared or were given a quick elbow to their sides by their significant others and comrades. The silence was broken when a gruff voice replied, stating that he'd take a go, laughing at the cowards in the bar. People began looking around and saw a dwarf approach, standing a half a foot taller than Baldrick and grinning from ear to ear. Baldrick and the dwarf then began one upping each other until they both agreed to wager 63 gold on the fight. As the crowd cheered, Lippa forced everyone outside for fear of damage and the two dwarf's were quickly surrounded in a circle outside. Both of them decided on the rules; no weapons, no magic, and fight till the other is unable to). Both fighters then starting throwing away their various handaxes, javelins, axes, and blades sending the crowd back a few steps. As they looked at each other and laughed one voice shouted "BEGIN" and both fighters were off. Carter managed to make his way back and bet 1 gold on Baldrick, hoping to make some money while Verathis went to bed and Firali watched, off to the side. Baldrick feeling rage at being insulted by the dwarf went into a rage and began throwing punches towards his opponent, which were returned in time. As they traded blow for blow blood began pouring from their noses and lips, and they seemed to be at a stalemate. As Baldrick took a haymaker and managed to keep his footing, his opponent began to try to grapple him and send him to the ground. Baldrick was overpowered and thrown to the ground where he began taking a flurry of blows. Baldrick managed to push off and kick his opponent, breathing heavily as he got up and the dwarf tried to grapple again. This time Baldrick slapped his hands away and punched the dwarf in the side of the head, being a bit more careful as he knew this wasn't an opponent he could take lightly. The dwarf's rage didn't subside as he rushed in and punched Baldrick, doubling him over and kicking him to the ground again. As the dwarf was about to deliver a mighty kick, Firali stealthily shot an arrow at his ankle and stopped his foot. The pure adrenaline running through both fighters didn't stop them. As the crowd roared about cheating guards attempted to step in and pull the fighters apart. Both shrugged them off and went after each other once again, Baldrick still punching while the other dwarf dodged and then picked him up, roaring about breaking him. Baldrick was then spun around and slammed into the ground. As the guards attempted to calm down the fighters again, they were shrugged off again and Baldrick took the chance to stand up, swinging his arms into a devastating uppercut, sending the dwarf flying into the crowd and guards. Feeling triumphant, Baldrick stumbled his way to the inn, surrounded by the fans that weren't dispersed and was given his fill of ale and meat by fans. The last thing that was heard outside was cursing by a dwarf and various members of the public trying to find out who cheated in the fight. Baldrick had a feeling that Firali helped him out and he gave him 40 gold without a word. Baldrick then stumbled upstairs, drunk and pounded on Verathis' door. Carter was in the process of telling some guards what was happening when they noticed that he was pretending to be a woman, he was about to be taken for questioning but the other dwarf was giving the guards trouble, so he was left alone as they rushed to detain him. As Carter doffed his costume, he threw it away and made his way into the inn. As Firali and Carter made their way up, they heard Verathis yelling at Baldrick to go away. Feeling mischievous Carter unlocked the door and walked away, as Verathis opened it and demanded what Baldrick was doing, Baldrick fell to the ground unconscious and after a quick check up, Verathis found his keys and carried him to his own room, knowing the wounds were not serious. In the morning, the party met in Firali's room and discussed the events prior as well as what their plan of extraction was. As the party argued about the best course of action, they agreed that today they'd scout out the compound from the inside and try to use the distraction of the fight tomorrow to extract the prisoner. The party then head out with Firali acting as a scout from the outside and once close enough to the compound, Verathis turned Carter invisible (Carter had disguised himself just in case) and morphing himself into a spider. Once Baldrick was let in to Verathis settled onto his shoulder and Carter followed closely. Sicarian was surprised to see Baldrick once the three reached his office and noticed the bruises but was happy to see Baldrick had reconsidered his offer. Baldrick asked to be put on guard duty as a trial but was told that it was not possible, he then opted for a tour which Sicarian eventually agreed to and sent one of his men to show Baldrick the grounds. As Baldrick was being shown around he decided he wanted to let the party know that they should do the extraction now. He asked where the latrines were and once the three were crowded in a stall (with the guard outside the latrine building) Carter and Baldrick began to discuss what to do (since Verathis couldn't talk he tickled Baldrick's chin to let him know he agreed). As Baldrick and Carter bickered, the guard outside became a bit worried and asked if Baldrick was having issues, Baldrick hurriedly made an excuse and told the party it now was the best time. Once everyone agreed they head out and continued on their tour. Once they reached the mayor's tower the guard said the tour was over. Baldrick managed to convince the guard to let them see it and after checking with the prison guard, they were let in. As they walked in slowly Carter made his way ahead and saw Desmond Ruggo. Unfortunately, Baldrick was recognized by one of the prisoners. It was the Dwarf that he had fought the night before and the guards told Baldrick he had to leave. As Baldrick agreed, the prison guard attempted to calm down the Dwarf while Verathis hung above him in spider form, waiting for Carter to unlock the cell. Carter began to gather dirt and hastily scrawled out in Thieve's Cant that he was there to free Ruggo. Ruggo eventually took notice and nodded. As Verathis noticed the jail cell open, he swooped down on the guard in human form, but missed with his quarterstaff. As the guard spun around, Carter ran to him and hit him with the hilt of his dagger. The Dwarf, seeing the humanoid form of Verathis began asking to be let out, or at least a blade. Verathis not trusting him told him to stay put and the Dwarf swore vengeance. As the Dwarf continued yelling, Carter and Verathis helped Desmond put on the guard's clothes hoping to disguise him enough for his escape. Baldrick had tried to distract the tour guide as much as he could and then left the compound, hoping to distract the guards. As he asked about day to day life and the tournament, he was engrossed in conversation. Meanwhile, the tour guide had made his way downstairs and saw a naked unconscious body and a man putting on guard armour. Before Verathis or Carter could react, Desmond panicked and shoved a blade into the guard's neck. Dropping him dead. As the party groaned at the trouble they were in, they hastily finished putting the armour on Desmond, wiped his blade, and made their way outside, Carter still invisible and Verathis back in spider form. As Desmond walked to the exit, the guards asked why he left his post before the change, Desmond quickly made an excuse and left, as Baldrick continued to distract the guards. As the party made a winding path to the brothel, Baldrick and Firali met up and took their own path. Eventually Carter's invisibility wore off and Verathis remorphed into a humanoid. The three entered the brothel and met up with Norim who was pleased with them completed the first part of the task. As Firali and Carter made their way in, Norim began discussing the next step and asking if there were any complications. Desmond told Norim that a guard was killed and Norim immediately grew angry, he smacked Desmond and told the party that they had better figure out their affairs. He then told them that there would be a caravan and identities waiting for them tomorrow at the Blackbells Trader group and the package was hidden underneath a seat. He then kicked them out and told them never to bring any guard attention to his place again. Desmond Ruggo stayed behind for a talk with Norim and the rest of the party made their way back to the inn, hoping that no one would find out they were involved in the murder of a guard, especially when Verathis and Firali were to fight the next day. Kills 1 guard (unintentional), and 1 Dwarf Barbarian incapacitated in battle. Loot * Rhubarb Pie * Hob's payment * Dark Grey Cloak (Carter) * 126 Gold (Baldrick, but gave 40 to Firali) * 2 Gold (Carter, After betting 1 gold) Category:Sessions